millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Himitsu no Memories
is an original duet song performed by Shijou Takane and Toyokawa Fuka. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Amegaagari yagate niji ga futari no kyori tsunagu Tatoe hanaretetemo yasashii koe de soba ni ita ne Sonna itoshii taisetsu na egao itsu no hi made mo Mamotte mamotte mamotte itai Denwa o okippanashi de dekaketa sono hi no yoru Chakushin MEERU afureteta Nebou de wasure sore tsutae wasurete shinpai kakete shimattan da yo Nando mo kakunin shita yotei no densha nano ni Noriokure nante arina no!? Chotto darashinai koto shitte ita kedo gomen kore de otagai-sama da ne Suki to iezu modokashii dakedo kimi no tonari ni itai sou omou Amegaagari yagate niji ga futari o tsunagu Tatoe hanaretetemo yasashii koe de soba ni ita ne Sonna itoshii taisetsu na egao itsu no hi made mo Mamotte mamotte mamotte itai Amegaagari yagate kimi ni aeru toki ga kuru Denwa-goshi no egao yappa madjika ni wa katenai kedo Sonna itoshii kimi no tonari ni itsudatte itai Dakara mou dakara mou hanarenaide ne Hitotsu futatsubu kana? Hoppe ni ochita shizuku Yuudachi nante kiitenai! Kimi no tame no kamigata nanoni ne aa kore de dainashi… kanashii Ochikomu watashi o mite kodomo no you ni warau Yappari itoshisa kakusenai Futekusareta furi shite ita kedo gomen suki ga barechaisou da ne Koi to iezu nayamashii dakedo kimi o mitsumete itai sou omou Amegaagaru made wa sukoshi dake soba ni ite Tatoe kasa ga nakutemo yasashiku tsutsundete kureta Sonna naniyori mo taisetsu na toki korekara datte Itsudemo itsudemo kanjitai yo Kizuiteta? Ki no sei kana? Te ga fureteru no Kanchigai dato shitemo ii douka kono jikan yo tomatte! Amegaagari yagate niji ga futari no kyori tsunagu Tatoe hanaretetemo yasashii koe de soba ni ita ne Sonna itoshii taisetsu na egao itsu no hi made mo Mamotte mamotte mamotte itai Amegaagari yagate kimi ni aeru toki ga kuru Denwa-goshi no egao yappa madjika ni wa katenai kedo Sonna itoshii kimi no tonari ni itsudatte itai Dakara mou dakara mou hanarenaide ne Dakara mou dakara mou hanarenai yo |-| Kanji= 雨が上がりやがて虹が二人の距離繋ぐ 例え離れてても優しい声でそばにいたね そんな愛しい大切な笑顔いつの日までも 守って　守って守っていたい 電話を置きっぱなしで　出かけたその日の夜 着信メール溢れてた 寝坊で忘れ　それ伝え忘れて　心配かけてしまったんだよ 何度も確認した　予定の電車なのに 乗り遅れなんてありなの！？ ちょっとだらしないこと知っていたけど　ごめんこれでお互いさまだね 好きと言えずもどかしい　だけど君の隣にいたい　そう思う 雨が上がりやがて虹が二人を繋ぐ 例え離れてても優しい声でそばにいたね そんな愛しい大切な笑顔いつの日までも 守って　守って守っていたい 雨が上がりやがて君に会える時がくる 電話越しの笑顔やっぱ間近には勝てないけど そんな愛しい君の隣にいつだっていたい だからもう　だからもう離れないでね ひとつふた粒かな？　ほっぺに落ちた雫 夕立ちなんて聞いてない！ 君のための髪型なのにね　あぁこれで台無し…悲しい 落ち込む私を見て　子供のように笑う やっぱり愛しさ隠せない ふてくされたフリしていたけど　ごめん好きがバレちゃいそうだね 恋と言えず悩ましい　だけど君を見つめていたい　そう思う 雨が上がるまでは　少しだけそばに居て 例え傘が無くても　優しく包んでてくれた そんな何よりも大切な時間これからだって いつでも　いつでも　感じたいよ 気づいてた？ 気のせいかな？ 手が触れてるの 勘違いだとしてもいい　どうかこの時間よ　止まって！ 雨が上がりやがて虹が二人の距離繋ぐ 例え離れてても優しい声でそばにいたね そんな愛しい大切な笑顔いつの日までも 守って　守って守っていたい 雨が上がりやがて君に会える時がくる 電話越しの笑顔やっぱ間近には勝てないけど そんな愛しい君の隣にいつだっていたい だからもう　だからもう離れないでね だからもう　だからもう離れないよ |-| English= When the rain finally lets up, a rainbow will bridge the gap between us Even if we're apart, your gentle voice is by my side Forever and ever, I want to protect, protect, protect that beloved, precious smile of yours On a night when our phone call was cut short My inbox was flooded with texts I had been so sleepy I forgot to tell you, but you were so worried I checked my ticket so many times, but I still missed my train!? It was sloppy of me, I know, but you apologized as much as I did It's weird that I can't say "I love you", but I know I wanna be by your side When the rain finally lets up, a rainbow connects us Even if we're apart, your gentle voice is by my side Forever and ever, I want to protect, protect, protect that beloved, precious smile of yours When the rain finally lets up, it's time to meet you Your smile on the phone really can't beat your real smile, but I wanna be by your side forever So please, please, don't go anywhere One or two? The drops falling on my cheeks You won't listen to them being a sudden rain! I did my hair especially for you, but it's ruined... I'm sad Looking at my sad self, you smiled like a kid I really can't hide my love I'm pretending to sulk, but sorry, seems like my love will be found out It's annoying that I can't say it's love, but I want you to look at me Until the rain lets up, stay by my side a bit more Even though I don't have an umbrella, I'm wrapped in warmth Nothing but this precious time awaits us from now on I always, always want to feel that Did you realize? Or am I imagining things? Your hand is shaking It's fine if I'm mistaken, please, just freeze this moment! When the rain finally lets up, a rainbow connects us Even if we're apart, your gentle voice is by my side Forever and ever, I want to protect, protect, protect that beloved, precious smile of yours When the rain finally lets up, it's time to meet you Your smile on the phone really can't beat your real smile, but I wanna be by your side forever So please, please, don't go anywhere So I won't, I won't go anywhere CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 (sung by: Shijou Takane x Toyokawa Fuka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Toyokawa Fuka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Shijou Takane) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @OSAKA Day 2 (performed by: Suegara Rie and Tadokoro Azusa) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Shijou Takane Category:Toyokawa Fuka